Yūgo Sakaki
This is the manga version of Yūgo. For the anime character, see here. : | base = 榊 遊吾 | furigana = さかき ゆうご | romaji = Sakaki Yūgo | relatives = Yūshō Sakaki (father) Yuzu Hīragi (mother) Yūya Sakaki (younger brother) Yūto Sakaki (older brother) Yūri Sakaki (older brother) Ren (descendant) Ren's father (descendant, deceased) | gender = Male | status = Alive | eyecolor = Blue | haircolor = Blue and Blond | occupation = Riding Duelist | partner(s) = Yūya, Yūto, & Yūri | manga debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 7: "G.O.D!" | ace = Clear Wing Fast Dragon | color = yellow | writecolor = blue | age = 14 (Physically) }} Yūgo Sakaki is one of main characters in Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V (manga) series. He is initially known as one of four personalities residing within Yūya Sakaki, until it's later revealed that he is actually one of Yūya's older brothers. Appearance Yūgo's appearance is similar with his original counterpart, front bangs of his hair are blonde and the base hair that sits on his head is blue. He wears a white jacket with red borders and yellow stripes on the sleeves, along with a white jumpsuit that has red, blue, and yellow stripes that meet in the center in a chevron pattern, white gloves, shoulder, elbow and knee pads, and gray boots. Like Yūto and Yūri, when possessing Yūya's body, he wears Yūya's white cape. Personality Yūgo's personality remains mostly unchanged from his original counterpart: cheerful, cocky, and somewhat dimwitted, but straightforward, kind and caring towards others. Yūgo speaks in a rough and somewhat vulgar manner almost comparable to that of a delinquent. Like Yūto and Yūri, Yūgo cares for Yūya and will do his best to protect him. Unlike his original counterpart, however, Yūgo is far more short-tempered, especially when it comes to Riding Dueling. He has a big ego as a Riding Duelist in which he won't accept defeat and let anyone ride ahead of him to the point of making reckless moves that may cost him his life. History Past Yūgo lived a relatively happy life with his brothers Yūya, Yūto, and Yūri, and their father Yūshō Sakaki. Ever since he was a child, Yūgo had already started Riding Dueling, participating in a tournament and even managed to win a first place. Yūya in particular was always there to cheer for him while he was Riding Dueling. He and his brothers also often played a game in which one of them was blindfolded while the rest is setting a situation in a Duel as difficult as possible and then the one blindfolded must solve it. According to Ren, Yūgo had reached enough accomplishment to reached the title of a City Champion in Riding Duel.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 012: "High-Speed Strategy!"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 013: "Factor of Adam!" One day, Yūgo was participating in a championship on the same day as Yūya's birthday with his younger brother cheering for him.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 015: "Zero!"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 016: "Swinging Pendulum!" Yūgo determined to win the championship and present the winning trophy as Yūya's birthday gift. Unfortunately, in the middle of the Duel, G.O.D went on rampage, destroying the whole circuit and cancelled the Duel. Yūgo and Yūya evacuated, meeting Yūri and Yūto who were on their way to the circuit. Following their father's instruction, the four brothers went to the backyard of their house to get into the pod that will lead them straight to their father's underground lab. En route back, however, Yūya got hit by a falling debris to protect them, rendering him unconscious. Yūgo carried Yūya as they proceeded towards the backyard. By the time they arrived, however, three of the escape pods were destroyed, leaving only one pod available. Yūgo, Yūto, and Yūri agreed to place Yūya inside the capsule and send him to the past while they stayed behind. As Yūshō used part of G.O.D's power to reset time, a phenomenon which was called World Illusion, Yūgo and his two brothers went outside where they shared one last meal together while watching their timeline destroyed. Following Yūri's suggestion, the three of them then threw flowers as farewell gifts for Yūya and tearfully wished him happy birthday moments before they perished. Arriving in the past, Yūgo and his two brothers' spirits somehow managed to survive and keep on living inside their youngest brother due to the impact of World Illusion. At the same time, because of the impact, Yūya lost his memories about them being brothers and instead believed that he was suffering a quadruple personality disorder. Together with Yūto and Yūri, they went along with Yūya's belief and became his three other personalities while erasing all of Yūya's scattered memories about them being siblings as they deemed it would be painful for Yūya to remember them since the three of them were already dead.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 007: "G.O.D!"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 013: "Factor of Adam!" Erasing Yūya's Memories Yūgo first appeared while riding his D-Wheel with Yūri on the back, touring inside Yūya's mind. Yūri told Yūgo that if they didn't go back immediately Yūya might become suspicious, but Yūgo assured him that it will be alright since he already entrusted everything to Yūto to cover for them. They then stopped when they saw a shard of broken glass. Yūgo picked it up and thought it might be a fragment of his memories. Yūri asked Yūgo was he thinking of wanting Yūya to remember him, but Yūgo denied this, stating that if he wishes so, then he won't purposely erased Yūya's memories as he destroyed the shard. Yūri reminded him that it's better for their memories to disappear inside Yūya, to which Yūgo replied that he understood since there's only sadness if Yūya could remember those times.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 007: "G.O.D!" Yūya vs. Sora After Sora was defeated, Yūya's body was no longer able to bear the damage he received and he passed out, prompting Yūgo to switch place with him and materialized his Solid Vision D-Wheel from Yūya's Duel Disk. Feeling the damage on Yūya's body, he stated that despite the damage, they will somehow able to at least reach the hideout with his remaining strength. Yūgo introduced himself to Yuzu, whom he mistook as Yūya's girlfriend, and told her to grab on tight, escaping from the building by riding on his D-Wheel. Intruder Back at the hideout, Yūgo noticed something about Yuzu, and Yūto revealed that because Yūya's memories are confused, Yūya has yet to noticed it. Yūto changed the subject to Yūya's condition and worried about him. Yūgo tried to assure Yūri, who was blaming himself for Yūya's damage, that what happened wasn't his fault because Sora was a strong opponent. Instead of cheering up, this only made Yūri get really depressed, offending Yūgo who attempted to retort back at him, which was stopped by Yūto, causing Yūgo to lash out at the latter to stop acting like an older brother. Their prattle was interrupted when Yūri noticed someone has hacked into Yūya through his Duel Disk, trying to access his memories, so Yūgo volunteered to go confront the intruder. Yūri and Yūto also wanted to go, but Yūgo told them to just leave everything to him because Yūri was still injured from the previous damage and Yūto will be noisy if he ride on the back of his D-Wheel that he couldn't concentrate.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 010: "The Conclusion of the Entertainment!" Duel Against Ren In Yūya's mind, Yūgo quickly found the intruder, who introduced himself as Ren. Yūgo was shocked by the revelation that Ren knew not only about him, but also about Yūya and Reiji's father, Yūshō Sakaki and Leo Akaba, respectively, including the fact that the former's father was the one who caused a phenomenon called "World Illusion", making Yūgo questioning the intruder's identity and his reason for invading Yūya's memories. Ren couldn't reveal further than he already has and instead challenged Yūgo to a Riding Duel, promising that he will leave if Yūgo beat him. Angered, Yūgo accepted the challenge, vowing he will defeat him and find out his identity. Yūgo got the first turn and the first Action Card. He then summoned "Speedroid Passinglider" and set one card before ending his turn. However, he turned around to see Ren hasn't even start riding. When Ren finally started his turn, Yūgo got another Action Card while pondering the possibility that Ren will reduce his LP by directly attacking him since his monster has an effect that allows it to attack player directly, but then was confused when Ren summoned another two same monsters without using their effects. Instead of using their effect, however, Ren instead used them to perform Synchro Summon and reduced Yūgo's LP to 2700. Yūgo used one of his Action Cards "Barrier Gum" to prevent "Passinglider's" destruction. When Yūgo realized it, Ren has already caught up to him. Yūgo tried his best to prevent Ren from passing through him and got the next Action Card, but Yūgo's frustration ruined his concentration and Ren's speed exceeded Yūgo's, overtaking the latter. Refusing to admit defeat in Riding Duel, Yūgo performed Synchro Summon, summoning "Clear Wing Fast Dragon" and used its effect to overpower Ren. Unbeknownst to Yūgo, Ren already knew of "Clear Wing's" effect and activated his Action Card, "Against Wind" to reduce 1000 of "Clear Wing's" ATK. Yūgo countered by activating Action Card "Follow Wing" to increase its ATK to 3000. Yūgo then speeded up, declaring he won't let anyone to ride ahead of him. This was reckless move in Yūgo's part, as he speeded up right around the corner, causing him to slip and fell from the road.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 011: "Riding Duel!" Fortunately, sensing Yūgo was in danger, Yūya's consciousness created another road within his mind that saved Yūgo from the fall. Quietly thanking Yūya, Yūgo continued the Duel. Although frustrated, he admitted that Ren was indeed a skilled Riding Duelist. Since he couldn't get an Action Card, the only option left for him in his current situation is to decrease as many LP that Ren has. Yūgo attacked with "Clear Wing", destroying "White Aura Dolphin". Ren used its effect to revive it as a tuner monster. In his next turn, Ren used "Aura Dolphin's" effect to decrease half of "Clear Wing's" ATK, but Yūgo activated "Clear Wing's" effect to make "Aura Dolphin's" ATK into 0. This, however, was already within Ren's calculation as he Synchro summoned "White Aura Whale" and used his Action Card to destroy "Clear Wing", reducing Yūgo's LP to 900. "Clear Wing's" destruction dispirited Yūgo who began to think he couldn't win until he heard Yūya's voice that telling him to do his best. Remembering how Yūya was always cheering on him, Yūgo regained his determination as well as reaffirming his own vow to always protect Yūya. Yūgo used his continuous trap card "Synchro Panic" to avoid Ren's direct attack and prevent both himself and Ren to Synchro Summon for the next three turns. Yūgo then summoned back "Passinglider" and "Speedroid Domino Butterfly" from the graveyard and used "Passinglider's" effect to prevent Ren from attacking "Domino Butterfly" which could have defeated him. Noticing Ren's weak point is his right side, Yūgo tried to pass Ren by taking the right corner and succeeded since the course ahead of them was the depth of Yūya's heart that filled with mist, which covered Ren's field of vision. However, since he had spent so much times in the course, Yūgo knew everything about the course without any need to look and started his counter attack.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 012: "High-Speed Strategy!" " to Pendulum Summon.]] Yūgo activated "Pendulum Shift" to perform Pendulum Summon, summoning back "Clear Wing", which was revealed to be a Synchro Pendulum monster. Yūgo activated its effect to destroy "Aura Whale", which succeeded by increasing "Clear Wing's" ATK with "Follow Wing", defeating Ren. Defeating his opponent, Yūgo determined to find out Ren's identity, but was interrupted when Ren pointed out a voice coming from the sky, which he called "The Adam Factor" and finding it was the reason he invade Yūya's mind. Ren then retreated before Yūgo could question him further. Yūto and Yūri then approached Yūgo, who was frustrated that if Yūya didn't help him, he couldn't have won. He also informed the two about the pulse that Ren called "The Adam Factor" until they noticed roots of Yūya's memories suddenly appeared beneath them. Seeing fragments of his past with Yūya, Yūgo wondered why there were so many of them appearing, to which Yūri and Yūto answered that the memories awakened as the result of his Duel against Ren once they reached the depth of Yūya's heart. Yūgo then noticed a certain memory and cried out stating that Yūya mustn't remember about it because there's only sorrow and it would only make him suffer if he remembers. Seeing what Yūgo meant, Yūto and Yūri agreed that Yūya mustn't remember and decided to destroy it. Using "Clear Wing", Yūgo destroyed the memory, commenting that it's better this way and he won't forgive the person who made Yūya sad. Yūgo then told Yūto and Yūri that Ren wasn't an ordinary opponent since he knew about "World Illusion". Knowing that Ren would come back, Yūgo determined he won't let him get away again when the time comes.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 013: "Factor of Adam!" Exhausted from the Duel, Yūgo decided to take a sleep for a while, leaving Yūto and Yūri to take care of Yūya.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 014: "The Land of Beginning" Training After the encounter with Ren, Yūgo and the others spent two weeks training Yūya in underground waterway so they won't be found by enemies. Yūgo trained Yūya in his D-Wheel training, urging Yūya to speed up if he wants to beat Ren and praised Yūya that he has improved well when the latter speed up and stopped right before hitting the fence in front of him. Yūgo then told Yūya to train by himself as Yūto noted that he was being pretty hard on Yūya lately. Yūri also questioned why didn't he just switch place with Yūya and Duel himself, to which Yūgo answered that Yūri already knew the answer: Yūgo felt that recently his mind more than often blanks out whenever he is with Yūya. Yūri deduced that the awakening of the Adam Factor inside Yūya was interfering with their presence. For this reason, Yūgo wanted to teach Yūya with everything he can in case the worst scenario of them not being able to stay by Yūya's side happen.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 019: "The Whereabouts of the Two!" Rematch Against Ren Yūya would later called out Ren, with Yūgo quickly taking over his body to settle things with the masked man. Not wanting Yūya to listen to their conversation, Yūgo sent Yūya deep inside their mind so far that even Yūya couldn't see the Duel. Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 020: "Your Opponent is me!" Unfortunately, Yūgo was forced to have Yūya continue the Duel in his place when Ren cornered him and Yūgo began to lose his consciousness due to Adam Factor interfering with his existence. Before they switched place, he told Yūya to solve the mystery behind Ren's "White Aura Biphamet's" ability to win the Duel.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 021: "Yūya's Memories!" Afterwards, he was seen inside the mind space. He was asleep on a bench with Yūto and Yūri watching over him, the latter remarking how Yūgo has pushed himself to the limit to protect Yūya. With Yūgo's absent, Yūto and Yūri were determined to protect Yūya with their lives in the final battle. Duel Against EVE Yūgo regained his consciousness when Yūya made contact with the Adam Factor inside him while Yūto took control of his body and duelling EVE in his place. Sensing Yūya was at the Adam Factor, he and Yūri immediately went to the place riding his D-Wheel out of concern for Yūya. Unfortunately, to Yūgo's dismay, it was already too late as the Adam Factor has reconstructed all of Yūya's memories that they have destroyed and Yūya witnessed them. Regaining his memories, Yūya finally remembered that they were actually brothers. Abilities and Skill Like his other personalities, Yūgo is able to control Solid Vision technology. In his case, he is able to materialize his D-Wheel by using Solid Vision system programmed in Yūya's Duel Disk. Like his original counterpart, he is a skilled D-Wheeler, effortlessly escaped by jumping from high building to another with his D-Wheel. As a D-Wheeler, he knows of D-Wheel mechanism and tuned it perfectly. His tolerance for pain is also stronger than his other personalities as he was able to talk and joke normally as if he was not injured and rides his D-Wheel even though the damage was supposed to be severe enough to make Yūya and Yūri barely even standing let alone running. Deck Duels Trivia * Unlike Yūto and Yūri, Yūgo is the only one whose first Duel in the series did not involve Yūya dueling in their place. * In recent manga omake, it's revealed that he likes Tonkatsu, a Japanese pork cutlet. * Before the revelation that he is Yūya's brother, his name is written in Katakana ユーゴ like in the anime. References }} Navigation Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V manga characters